I'll protect you always, Abs
by MoonlightWonderer
Summary: What if Abby started to come to work with unexplained bruises? What if it was an ex-boyfriend? How would Gibbs handle it and how would he get the truth out of Abby? Trust me story is a lot better then summery.
1. Chapter 1

**You can trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any recognisable characters. But I would love to get Abby or Gibbs for xmas, if anyone needs any ideas on what to get me.**

_**A/N: ok peeps I know I've been gone about a month, but I'm back and its time for some more fanfics. Don't worry all you lot who wanted me to add to my other NCIS fanfic , I am working on it, buts it's a long chapter and I'm still getting used to this pc so please be patient. As normal if you don't have anything nice to say I really don't want to hear it. Besides my spelling and grammar should be a bit better. I have spell check finally.**_

**Summery: What if Abby started to come to work with unexplained bruises? What if it was an ex-boyfriend? How would Gibbs handle it and how would he get the truth out of Abby? (yes I know this is very unlikely as Abby can take care of herself, I just want to see how Gibbs would handle it (sorry this came to me when I watch the episode when Abby was getting stalked.))**

**You Can trust me**

**Chapter 1 of ?**

It was Monday morning, not a good morning by any accounts, specially if your Hurst broke down on the way to work, making you walk the last ½ mile.

Abby arrived at the same time a Magee, and waited with him for the lift, so she could retreat to her quiet lab to listen to some music. Now Abby is well known for her gothic clothing, so Magee wasn't surprised that she was wearing pure black. No, what surprised him was she was wearing a hoodie 2 sizes too big, and the hood was pulled so low over her face, her whole face was in shadow. That was until the lift's lighting shone into it. Magee couldn't stop the gasp that came form his mouth. Abby had a black eye. And she had noticed that he had noticed.

"Don't stare Magee, its only a bruise, nothing serious." The lift arrived at its destination "I'll be in the lab if anyone needs me. Let them know ok. Thanks bye."

Magee watched Abby hurry of to her lab before walking over to Denozo.

"Abby has one hell of a black eye. Do you recon something is wrong?"

"With Abby? Nope. She can take care of herself."

*-*

The next day Guppy went down to the lab, to get Abby to do some blood analysis. Upon entering he found Abby asleep at her desk, the hood of her baggy hoodie back, revealing the black eye and new split lip.

"Abby, wake up!"

Abby sat up startled. She looked around frantically before smiling at seeing Guppy.

"Hey Guppy. Got something for me to analyse?" she asked in a very fake cheery voice.

"Abby what happened to your face?" he asked forgetting the blood for a few seconds.

"Oh this, nothing I fell down that's all." She winced at the lame excuse. "Anyway, is that blood I see?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yes if you could just do the works on it, I would apprciate it. Want me to get you a caffpow

*-*

"Gibbs, can I have a word with you?"

Gibbs looked up to see Guppy standing, hesitating, behind him.

"Is it important Guppy? I have a mountain of paper work to do."

Guppy looked around swiftly before speaking in a low voice.

"Its about our favourite Goth."

Gibbs instantly was on his feet and in the lift, indicating Guppy to get in. He let the lift move in-between floors before stopping it.

"Speak."

"well I've just been down there and found Abby asleep at her desk. If it was just that I wouldn't be worried, but she has a black eye, a split lip and looks like she hasn't slept in a week. Surely you've noticed?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Every time I've been to see Abby this week she hasn't been around. Did you ask her how it happened?"

"Yes but she said she had fallen down."

Gibbs started the lift.

"Abby doesn't just fall down. I'm going to see her."

*-*

"Abs?" Gibbs called as he entered the lab to find it deserted. Abby's chair was still spinning from where she had got up quickly.

"Abby I know you're here, and I'm not leaving till you come out."

Abby appeared form a little side room.

"Got some work for me Gibbs?" she asked. Her hood was up again.

"Well for starters you can take your hood off, I know about the bruises. Guppy told me."

Abby slowly removed her hood but stayed in the shadows.

"Come on Abs, don't hide from me. I know you to well."

Abby sighed and stepped into the light. Gibbs indicated to her chair and ,once she had sat in it, crouched down before her.

"So you going to tell me how you came across those?" He asked indicating to her face.

"I fell?" she said, it coming out like a question.

"You fell? Don't even try it Abs, we both know that's not true. You don't just fall. Who is hurting you Abs?" His voice had lost the tone of the boss and was replaced with the caring friend that Abby knew.

"N..n…no-one Gibbs. Why would anyone want to hurt me?"

"Need I remind you of your stalker?"

"Point. But no-one is out to hurt me or hurting me, so just leave it Gibbs ok?" she looked at him pleadingly.

"No its not ok. I wont to know who is hurting you. So tell me Abby who is hurting you? Please trust me, and tell me who is hurting you?"

Abby burst into tears and threw herself into Gibbs arms.

"He's back."

"Who Abby?"

"Alexander. He's an Ex I had hoped never to see again. Get him to leave me alone Gibbs, get him to leave me alone."

Gibbs held Abby tight.

"He wont hurt you again Abs, I promise. Why did you try and hide it from me? I would have found out."

"You didn't need to know. Everyone thinks I am so tough, would you want to admit you were getting hell form an ex?"

Gibbs held her at arms length looking at her battered face.

"Abs, no one is going to think any worst of you. It could happen to anyone. Besides I'm going to stop it!"

Abby smiled.

"Your not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Is it working?" Asked Gibbs

"Yer, say it again?"

"I am going to stop it Abs. I promise. Besides if I didn't and the team found out, I don't think they would care if I'm there boss, they would make my life hell. Now.." his boss voice had returned and Abby flinched "Were might I find this Alexander?"

Abby looked away and attempted to get out her chair. Gibbs didn't move out her way.

"Abs?"

No response.

"Abs? Tell me. Where is he?"

Abby was about to answer when her phone rang. Her face lost the little colour it had when she saw who the caller was.

"Hello?" her voice shook as she answered. She paled even more as she listened.

"No I'm not coming home tonight. My boss has given me an extra work load." Tears sprang to her eyes as she listened to the response and Gibbs looked murderous.

"Look Alex I got to go my boss is coming and I'm not supposed to take personal calls….."

"Yes. I know. I haven't told him anything. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Gibbs looked at her closely.

"Is he at your apartment?"

Abby nodded. Gibbs got to his feet and held out his hand.

"Come on Abs. Lets end this."

_**A/N: So, shall I leave this as a once shot or add a chapter say what Gibbs does. Let me know. Luvs ya all peeps. **_

_**Moonlight.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A/n: hi I'm back. First I want to thank all those fabulous reviewers out there. I'm so glad you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy typing it. Secondly a very big sorry for getting Ducky's name wrong. I really don't know why I keep calling him guppy. OK only Abby, Gibbs and Alexander in this chapter. There might be some violence, and some bad language. You have been warned._

It was a long, silent drive to Abby's apartment. Neither Abby or Gibbs wanting to brake the quiet even if it wasn't particularly comfortable. Gibbs noticed Abby getting slowly more and more twitchy as they got closer and placed his hand over hers on her knee, sending her a reassuring smile.

There was lights on in Abby's apartment when they arrived, and as Abby unlocked the door, they could hear the shower running. Gibbs pulled Abby close so her could whisper to her.

"Act normal. Go and pack a few clothes and bring them back here. I'll wait for you in the living room."

Abby did as was requested but was only half way towards the bedroom when the bathroom door swung open and a man in his late 20's stepped out and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Hello sweetheart. I thought you said you wouldn't be home tonight." he said a sick smile on his face.

"Alex. My boss…" Abby was stuttering madly and looked terrified.

He shook her hard.

"I don't want to hear it Abigail. You lied to me." he back handed her across the face and sent her flying to the floor.

He was about to do it again when someone grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him, dropping him to the floor and placing a gun against his temple.

"I really wouldn't do that, if I was you." It was Gibbs and he looked murderous. "Are you ok abs?"

"Sure Gibbs." she muttered getting off the floor painfully. She seemed to have sprained her ankle.

"We will have Ducky take a look at you when we get back to work. Can you pack a bag? Your staying with me for a bit.."

Abby quickly left the room.

"As for you.." Gibbs yanked the mans arm harder making him gasp in pain. " You hurt a member of my team, and it was Abby. No-one hurts Abby and gets away with it. Understand?"

"So you're her fucking boss. Don't know what your complaining about. The little bitch deserves what ever she gets."

Gibbs pushes his gun harder into his head.

"One more word, my friend and this might just go off. Ah Abs. Got everything?"

Abby had just re-enter the room, still limping badly.

"Yes Gibbs. Anything else?"

"Yep. Call Denozo. Get him to come pick this scum up, and tell him to warn Ducky we are coming in. Don't argue Abs. Do it."

Abby picked up her phone and was about to hit speed dial when Alexander spoke.

"Don't you dare Abigail. I'll make you pay if you do."

He fell silent when Gibbs hit his head with his gun, knocking him out before handcuffing him to the table.

"Make the call Abs then lets go."

_A/N: so what ya think? I apologies if the characters seem a bit OC but its essential for the story to work. Review please and remember if you cant say anything nice I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Why didn't you tell me?**

_**A/N: Wow I am so pleased with all my reviews. I'm so glad you enjoying the story. Many of you want to know what's going to happen to Alexander. Well I'm going to be really mean and make you wait till next chapter for that, because I want you lot to do my poll at the end to help me decide what happens. Anyone who takes part get an e cookie. SO onwards and upwards with the story.**_

"Well its definitely sprained. Your going to have to put it up and rest it Abigail. Now let me look at the bruises on your face."

It had been around 30 mins since they had returned to work, and ducky was gently checking Abby's injuries with Gibbs never leaving her side. Alexander was being held downstairs, with somehow more bruises then he came in with (Gibbs suspected Dinozzo had something to do with it), awaiting to be questioned by Gibbs later that day.

"Well nothing to serious. They should fade in a couple of days. So your free to go." Ducky turned to put some data on his PC while Gibbs led Abby towards the lift. Abby immediately put up her hood, hiding her face from anyone they should pass.

They stood in silence as the lift slowly moved, Gibbs glancing at Abby every few seconds, before letting out a frustrated sigh and used to emergency stop to bring them to a stand still.

He turned to see his gothic companion and gently pulled of her hood before forcing her to look him in the eyes as he traced one of the bruises on her face.

"Why Abs?" They both knew what he was asking. Why didn't she tell him?

Abby looked away trying to speak but failing as a sob rose up in her. She tried to turn her back on him but he gripped her shoulder firmly preventing her from moving.

"I.. cant.." She was trying to forced herself to speak but getting any noise out was painful in her mind.

"I need to know Abs. Why didn't you tell me? You promised after last time you would tell me if anything like this happened again. Why did it take Ducky coming to me for me to find out?" Gibbs heart broke a little with each tear that fell down her pale cheek.

Suddenly her hands rose and she started to sign.

_I'm so sorry Gibbs._

Gibbs sighed and released her arms so he could sign back

_Why Abby?_

_You always protect me. You shouldn't have to, I should be able to protect myself. Its all my fault._

Gibbs pulled Abby into a hug, trying desperately to think of what to say to make this all better. He pulled away so she could see his hands.

_Its not your fault Abby. Never your fault. But you need to tell me when something like this happens. How can I help if you don't trust me?_

Abby's hands were nearly a blur as she responded as quickly as she could.

_I do trust you Gibbs. I do._

_I need you to say it Abby. Say it isn't your fault and that you trust me._

"Its…Its not my fault" Abby's voice was very quiet and broken but getting stronger as she spoke. "and I really do trust you."

"Promise me abs." he took her face in his hands staring at her intently "Promise me you'll come to me if anything even close to this happens again. I don't care if you embarrassed or ashamed. You have to promise me."

Abby started to lift her hands but he grasped them quickly holding them in his own.

"You have to say it Abby. Promise me?"

"I promise Gibbs. I'm so sorry."

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly.

"Don't be. Come on lets get you a caff-pow before I go and have words with Alexander."

"Gibbs" Abby stopped him as he went to start the lift "Promise me you wont kill him."

Gibbs started the lift towards Abby's lab, not answering her plea and Abby was left think of what could happen.

_**A/n: ok people I want you to vote on what Gibbs does with Alexander does he A: Kill him B: let him go C: Give him a chance to talk his way out then rough him up a bit Or D: you own suggestion.**_

_**Remember if you don't have anything nice to say. I don't want to hear it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK the moment you have all been waiting for. The confrontation between Alexander and Gibbs. I've decided for the sake of Abby's sanity not to let her be in the interrogation room with them but she is behind the one way mirror with ducky. So without further ado lets get this party started.**

Gibbs slammed the door behind him as he entered the interrogation room, causing Abby and Ducky to flinch, as the stood watching from behind the one way mirror. Abby hadn't stopped shaking since seeing Alexander, even if she knew he couldn't see her.

"Come on Abigail. He cant hurt you. Not when you've got a protector like Jethro Gibbs on his case." Abby smiled softly before turning to look into the interrogation room, where Gibbs had started to speak in a quiet and deadly voice.

"Did you really think you could get away with it?" He asked across the table were a smug Alexander sat, a small mocking smile on his face.

"I don't know what your talking about."

Gibbs got to his feet and leaned across the table, his face a mask of forced calm.

"I'm talking about the harm you have done to my forensic scientist. I'm talking about hurting her so bad she was scared to come home, and was sleeping at NCIS."

"So what? We like to play rough. Many couples do. You have nothing against me." Alexander leaned back in his chair, his grin firmly in place as he was sure Gibbs had nothing against him.

Behind the mirror, Ducky was trying to calm a hysterical Abby, as she felt sure Alexander was right about there being no evidences.

"Correction." Said Gibbs circling his pray. "We have statements from myself, several members of my team, our medic as well as Abby herself, on the condition in which you had her coming into work. That alone is enough for any Judge to question you word. Add to the fact I saw you physically hit Abby and threaten her, and the fat I was there when Abby took your rather aggressive phone call. Then we have enough to get a warrant for your arrest"

It was very fast, Alexander jumped up and punched Gibbs before trying to reach the door only for Gibbs legs to come out and send his crashing to the floor. Gibbs pulled out his gun and pointed it at Alexander just as the door burst open to reveal Abby struggling to get free from Ducky's grip.

"GIBBS NO."

"Ducky get her out of here now."

Gibbs turned slightly to give the order to Ducky. This proved to be a big mistake.

"I would advice none of you to move." came the cocky voice. Alexander had Gibbs gun and was pointing it at Abby.

"You little slut. I knew you were cheating on me with you boss. Why else would he give a shit about you any other way? I should have killed you earlier. I knew you couldn't keep you big mouth shut." Abby had tears running lines of mascara down her face. "Time to say Goodbye Abigail."

He aimed the gun more carefully and moved his finger to the trigger…….

**A/N: Aren't I mean. I'm leaving it there for now. And yes I know it is terrrribly unlikely Gibbs would let his gun be taken like that but I assure you it had to happen for the next chapter to fit. So review people. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've made you suffer enough I'll put my note at the end Enjoy.**

**BANG**

"**NOOOOOOO".**

Ducky fell to the floor, his arm bleeding from the bullet wound he had gotten pushing Abby out of harms way. Abby knelt quickly by his side, going pale as she saw the wound before standing swiftly. A glint in her eyes that is rarely seen. She stepped over Ducky and walked over to were Gibbs was holding a laughing Alexander.

"You Bastard." Her voice was low and deadly as she approached him, and even Gibbs felt the thrill of fear at her voice. "You have just hurt Ducky."

She punched him hard in the face, feeling the crack of his nose as her hand collided with it.

"You can hurt me all you like. But if you start picking on my friends. You have to deal with me in full scene mode." 

She turned and left quickly, dragging an unconscious Ducky with one hand, and talking rapidly down the phone with the other.

Gibbs roughly hoisted Alexander into his chair, ignoring the way his nose was pouring blood.

"It seems like you have pissed of my forensic scientist." he said mildly.

"Ill have her. I'll have her for assault. She will be begging for me to stop once I am done with her." Alexander was ranting and making threats ignorant of Gibbs rising temper. Suddenly Gibbs grabbed his chin.

"You will never hurt Abby."

He flipped open his phone and spoke quickly.

"Ziva. Get the other and get down here. There is someone I want you to meet."

As he flipped his phone shut he saw the look of terror on Alexander's face.

_Yes I would be scared as well._

**A/N: what ya think? I know it's a short chapter, but I couldn't be mean and let you wait any longer. What do u think Gibbs is going to do know? Is Alexander ever going to learn his lesson?**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: YAY final chapter time. Im so so sorry it has taken so long for me to get this up, but I had terrible writers block. Anyway less chat and onward with the chapter. **

_**2 hours later**_

Gibbs led Abby back to interrogation, abby shaking with more with each step she took, until Gibbs was practically supporting all her weight.

"I cant go in there gibbs."

Gibbs felt he was being cruel, but knowing abby had to face her fear he led her to the door of the interrogation room, confident Ziva would have control over Alexander. Little did he know exactly how much control she had.

The scene when he opened the door wasn't what he was expecting. He was expecting to see Alexander cowering in fear as Ziva maybe hovered over him threatening. Instead the scene that greeted his eye was slightly (ok a lot) different.

Alexander was slumped against the back of his chair, knocked out, with blood trickling down from his nose. Opposite him, ziva sat disinterested, calmly eating a chocolate bar that she had swiped off Tony earlier that day.

"Ziva," she looked up as he addressed her " should I ask what happened in here?" his tone was slight commanding indicating he wanted a explanation.

"Gibbs, he shot ducky, he was abusing abby. And he was a mouth git who thought all women were inferior to him. Add to that the fact he…." here she trailed off mumbling.

"He what ziva?"

She mumbled again

"Ziva!"

"ok ok. He slapped my arse ok."

It proved to much for Abby, who suddenly started giggling, in nerviness or what they didn't know.

Gibbs let lose a small smile at her before turning back to ziva, his face expressionless.

"Did you mange to get him to admit to anything before you knocked him out?"

Ziva pushed a couple pieces of paper toward them across the table.

"he also has a broken wrist, we might want ducky to look at." she said disinterestedly before perking up slightly " on a different key, here is a signed confession on what he did to abby and ducky, as well as a letter of apology."

Tony looked though the door at that moment.

"I think u meant a different NOTE ziva not key. And why didn't you call me if you were going to knock the guy out. I wanted ago." he walked over to abby and engulfed her in his arms " after all nobody hurts our family."

Gibbs looked at the group of people (minus Tim as he wasn't there at the time) he considered closer then family, and smiled. He would protect them all (especially abby) with his life if he had to, and he knew they would to exactly the same for him..

**A/N: so that's the end of ill protect you, abs. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and thank you all for your support and reviews. They are very much appreciated. Luvs ya all.**

**Moonlight Wonderer.**


End file.
